memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Datanoh
--The Doctor 23:40, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Annika Hansen Hey Datanoh, welcome back to Memory Beta, and I must say that your work on the Annika Hansen (mirror) page has been truly brilliant, and looks to be one of our best articles. I just wondered if I could ask a favor of you? A similar article has been created at creatively named Agent Seven of Corps. Nine, and while it does contain a lot of information which isn't as well presented as yours. I just wondered if you would be willing to go through the other article and see if there is any information you could include in yours. Normally I would take on this sort of thing myself, but you have more familiarity with the novels, and I wouldn't want to mess up a great article. Once you have done this I can turn the other page into a redirect to yours. Thanks for the attention (-: --The Doctor 09:32, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Images The best place to find them is at [http://www.trekcore.com TrekCore.com], they have screencaps from all the series (except TOS Remastered), and is the main source we use for images on the site. --Mr. Saxon 20:40, 30 March 2007 (UTC) MU stories Little note, the stories in the new mirror universe antholagies are in fact novels (short ones maybe) rather than short stories. -- 8of5 18:41, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :I'll go along with that, although I think it might be something of a gray area. I know some other users have been citing them as short stories. Presumably any changes in citation from short story to novel should be changed to the citation format on the Style page for novel. -- DataNoh 19:09, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah there has been some confusion over it, its only the second time Star Trek novels have been published collectively (the first being Worlds of Deep Space Nine) so it's still new and confusing people but they were annouced as novels, released as novels and are novels. ::Not quite sure what you are talking about in the second part of your reply, if you mean each novel page saying they are a novel, well they do, they use the short story template because they were published in an anthology but they have the novel type on so the temple states they are novels. -- 8of5 19:25, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry for the confusion, I just meant that changes should probably be made to look like (DS9 novel: Saturn's Children), rather than (DS9 novel: "Saturn's Children") -- DataNoh 19:28, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Real universe A thought: using real universe to refer to the non-mirror trekverse seems abit off to me, as niether are actually real and the mirror universe is no less real than the one most of trek is set in. I'd go for regular universe myself. -- 8of5 19:16, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Works for me. -- Data Noh 19:22, 17 April 2007 (UTC) User page I'm not sure it is allowed for you to claim a different userpage for a different name than the one you signed up for. If you want to be User:Data noh, User:Data Noh or User:DataNoh, then you'll have to register one of those names and stop using this one. -- Captain MKB 00:39, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :I was kind of afraid of that. Is there any way to move my user-related things, i.e. watchlist, contributions, talk page? -- Data Noh 01:01, 19 April 2007 (UTC) You'd have to ask one of the wikia bureaucrats if they could do that for you, it involves functions of the software. -- Captain MKB 01:02, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Eh, not really worth the trouble. Thanks for the answer though! -- Data Noh 01:16, 19 April 2007 (UTC) MU template Hi, as you do alot of mirror universe stuff I thought you might like to be aware of the MU template I made the other day. generates a link to the mirror version of something, eg . Should save you some typing :) -- 8of5 17:32, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :That is awesome, thanks! -- Data Noh 17:34, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Featured/Community Articles The process for the community articles has stopped as far as I'm aware, and they never seemed to have taken off anyway. But you could always nominate a new community article, perhaps you could contact one of the admins and advise they modify the voting system similar to the process we have for featured articles. The featured article that is featured on the main page every month is just arbitrarily chosen from the list of articles that have been granted featured status. Perhaps a system for selecting which article could also be introduced. But unfortunately, I won't be around anymore due to work and life commitments, but I'm sure one of the admins would only be to pleased to help. Hope this has helped (-: --Vote Saxon 16:19, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the info! Sorry to hear you're taking off; I know you will be missed by this community. I hope that your work and life commitments are things that bring you more happiness than stress! -- Data Noh 16:43, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Hi, my interest in the community article only really went as far as updating my votes. If you want to try and get the idea up and going again you are quite welcome too, I would suggest you don't assign a new article more than monthly as everyone tends to have there own projects so might take thiere time to getting round to actually doing anything to the article if they are at all interested. Once you count up the votes you just note the vote on the community article page and edit this page: Template:Community article to change what article is listed on the main page. We had some success with Borg Collective when this started, but since then other ones have got less attention, guess some subjects just interest people more than others. -- 8of5 03:17, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Re my talk: You should be able to edit it now. I'm glad your doing this, even if it dosn't get alot of attention it's good to highlight things that need to be doing, even if it only gets one or two people to add a little fact they know it adds something. -- 8of5 03:49, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Just a wonder... have any of your objections mean fully sorted on the featured article nominations yet? --8of5 16:57, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me; I have been periodically checking in to see if edits have been made on those articles, but haven't done so in a while. I'll check those out. -- Data Noh 16:58, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Adminship You can nominate your self for adminship here, if you wish, and then the community can vote on it. --Vote Saxon 16:58, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Curious. Anyway, I'd rather have somebody else nominate me if that's permissible; if I can't get one person to support it, I can't imagine the vote going well. -- Data Noh 18:30, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well I wouldn't worry to much, nominated you are, you need to accept.--8of5 18:38, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Its now been seven days, and with three votes, you are now an admin. Congratulations!!! --Dr. John Smith 20:20, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! -- Data Noh 20:23, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Not a problem, glad to have you on the team. (-: --Dr. John Smith 20:25, 7 May 2007 (UTC) A Time for War, A Time for Peace Datanoh, I have made some changes to the summary at A Time for War, A Time for Peace including shortening it. Do you still think it is too long and hard to read? I particularly want to get this one right as then I can use this page as a template to fix other novel pages that I have done (like Imzadi and A Time to Kill which are admittedly weaker.) Please check it out when you have time. Thanks --Jdvelasc 04:30, 12 May 2007 (UTC) The Future Absolutely, I believe everybody should have an input (and bring sandwiches). Maybe a good idea would be for the admins to get together on the forum and talk about all the nuts and bolts of the wiki. Discuss our ideas and problems, and work together, instead of independantly doing things, and getting no where. --Dr. John Smith 15:25, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Dralath Hiya Datanoh, I just saw the article Dralath being put up about the mirror universe character. I think the article should be a Dralath (mirror) one because in the regular universe, Dralath was a Romulan Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire. A mad one. I don't know much about how so I didnt start the article as I only knew that he killed a senator on the floor of the Romulan senate so I'm guessing that the article is the mirror universe version of him. Anyway, just thought I would let you know. -- Darth Batrus 12:08, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll move it. Thanks for letting me know! -- Data Noh 14:46, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Hi again Hey, I just got back online after a brief recess and noticed that you are back after a much longer break. Nice to see you again! --Jdvelasc 06:08, 18 December 2007 (UTC) a situation Hello, I'm dropping you a line because I'm running into a roadblock as an administrator, one that I feel could use help from other administrators because it is getting out of hand and seems to be a problem that only I have. user:seventy has been abusive and rude to me since February 2007 -- as a new user I created some articles that he didn't like, and he began a tirade against me when I asked that he discuss it with me and recommended that new users get communication regarding problems with their articles rather than rudeness. Since then, I feel his contributions have been appreciable, and fairly well-rounded -- although when the community makes suggestions to him, he gets defensive. I'm starting to think that he only gets really rude when I personally deal with him, however, so I'm asking for guidance for what to do next. As an admin, I'm supposed to make suggestions about articles that need cleanup and changes based on site policy, which all users are welcome to suggest changes to. But as a person, I feel like I can no longer deal with his terrible attitude after being continuously insulted by him. Please keep this in mind in case I call on other admins to come between our discussions. -- Captain MKB 02:32, 23 August 2008 (UTC)